How could I LOVE him when I HATE him?
by Marahaprilmaybutters
Summary: "Butch" I shouted as I pushed him away from me . "leave me alone" "Jennifer huh! Or should I say Buttercup utonium" he said with a dark tone "you wanted to break my heart ..how dare you?" he said .We , Power puff girls are back after 14 years from Australia with no powers to take Revenge on Rowdyruff boys who once destroyed our life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: How could I love him when I hate him**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**So guys I am back with a new story .. basically I didn't get lots of reviews on my previous version so I am remakeing it with lots of changing . I would love it if you review because it's treasure for writer. Please please please review …**

**Chapter no1**

"**Butch" I shouted as I pushed him away from me . "leave me alone"**

"**Jennifer huh! Or should I say Buttercup utonium" he said with a dark tone**

"**please ! please leave me" I pleaded . he smirked and said " no way!"**

**He started tearing up my shirt. I pushed him away. " please Butch.." I said**

"**you wanted to break my heart ..how dare you?" he said **

"**get away from me you motherfucker" I shouted**

"**Was my love not enough for you.. I gave you everything..you think I will let you live if you betray me? I will kill you.. you insulted my love you bloody fucking bitch" he said and slapped me so hard that I fell down.**

**I heard Blossom shout. "Butch..you bastard leave my sister alone"**

**And then I backed out.**

**Flashback**

" **Jennifer do you love me ?" he asked**

"**of course dear" I replied.**

"**really?" he asked**

"**yes… what kind of question is this?" I asked**

"**really.. if you love me why wont you tell me your real name Buttercup?" he growled.**

**I gasped**

**We , Power puff girls are back after 14 years from Australia with no powers We were at their old house.**

**Morgbus the state agent said"Best house in this line by my point of view except for Mr. Him's Mansion by the way there is a party there tomorrow night in honor of his sons Brick, Butch and boomer after all they returned from America after 5 years after completing their studies now they will raise their business all the invitation to the [party are given to miss Seduca's club members but a dew are still left oh I am so excited I am going to go there with my Bf you girls want to come I can give you the tickets since 16 are left I am sure Miss seduca won't give it a shit if I invited you three by my side."**

**Blossom "I would love to come to their party as I have heard that they are the most popular people around the world in fact people say that they are the one who rule townsvile,would'nt you want to go girls."**

**Buttercup and Blossom "Of course"**

**Morgbus pull out some cards out of her bag "there you go". "See you at the party". She said while closing the main door.**

**Blossom while waving at her "girls it is a very good chance to get involved in their family we have to make places in the boy's heart do you get me right"?**

**Bubbles "if they caught us."**

**Buttercup "shut up sissy how will they catch us we have changed our names ,changed our identity ,changed our job our looks, our hair even I have also changed my boyish look look I look like girl now."**

**Blossom "Not just a girl but a beautiful girl who will make her space in Butch's heart."**

**Buttercup"Ok from today we will call each other by our artificial identities me=Jenifer Blossom=May and Bubbles =Dawn**

That's for today guys please review


	2. Chapter 2

So I am uploading 5 chapter straight forward please review please

****************************AT THE PARTY**************************

[In the bar]

"Give me another drink". Boomer said while finishing his last glass of vine."

Dawn [Bubbles]"Can I get a bottle of bear."

Boomer said " hey !hello there?"

Dawn smiled while flipping her hair "hey there…..."

Boomer "how are you?"

Dawn " whats up?"e

Boomer "getting bored..but I guess not now"

Dawn " oh dear you seem like a player"

Boomer smiled " well maybe I am"

Dawn"ahhh this party stinks"

Boomer "tell me about it, by the way my name is Boomer."

Dawn "Glad to meet you Bloomer."

Boomer "Its Boomer."

Dawn "I am sorry, I am just bored."

Boomer"Wanna go to a real party."

Dawn "My pleasure."

"Let's go" said Boomer while grabbing Dawn's hand.

[In the TV lounge where a bunch of people were watching wrestling."]

Jennifer [buttercup]"You loser wake up and kick Ortan's butt come on john cena you can do it."

"You're wrong "a voice came from behind when Jennifer looked back her eyes filled with hatred

THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY PLEASE REVIEW IN ORDER TO CORRECT MY MISTAKES AND INCREASE MY SELF-ESTEEM

And i need beta…anyone interested  
************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

So I am uploading 5 chapter straight forward please review please

****************************AT THE PARTY**************************

Disclaimer=I don't own anything.

As buttercup turned back her brain started flowing in a river of memories

*****************Flash back******************************

Was it love?

Dad always told us stories . He was our hero he always use to say that we are our sixth birthday we came to knew he was seeing a woman named "Seduca", she was a beautiful lady she often use to come to our home she would spend a lot of time with us she would also play with us. My heart said that she didn't spent time with us because she loved us but it always seemed that she is after something she use to ask me so many questions about my physical condition and what I use to eat. What are my allergies and all that the same case with Bubbles. On one dark night

Buttercup "dad seduca's on the door, she says she want to meet you."

Professor "Hey! how are you."

Suddenly Seduca took out a red thing and smacked into Dad's head.

I shouted "Dad "

She shouted "come in"

Two other men got in the house and injected injections in us three sisters the next thing I remember is when I woke up in dark garage Professor was laying down with his hand and legs tied and head bleeding he was awake but we three sisters were in a glass type box some green lights were blowing at the end of the box where it was connected to another box with three boys just like us in it they were well grown they looked like the same age and same face they were very attractive but the only difference in us was they had a big black hole in their chest I didn't knew what was the reason of all this but my all doubts were cleared in a few minutes.

Dad "what do you want from me and my children."

Seduca smirked.

A man was standing in a dark he came out of it was Him.

Him "I sent Seduca to set a game of love with you so that she could spent more and more time with you mad your family in short the girls so that I can create a more power source to finish you Seduca collected information about the girl's activities, weaknesses, about their powers, their stamina, what do they like to eat, what are their allergies etc and finally I made the same functioned boys as yours but there is one thing Seduca couldn't do was to take the liquid which is functioned in the girls chemical X I tried to find it but it was found nowhere I wouldn't hurt you if I found it elsewhere but today I planned that I would transfer that fluid in to my boys and I am sorry but you have to die for it I am trying for the last two hours to transfer it but I can't that is why you are alive to tell me why? What is the secret?"

Dad "you can never do it if my girls access their power and they are not under any control it can only happen then."

Him"Ok if I can't use them what if a kill them they are useless after all and I hate rubbish."

Dad "no don't …please I will ask them just give 5 minutes."

Him"Ok as you wish….Seduca release the red one."

Seduca"ok"

Dad "Blossom remember when I told you that you are special …you are.. you are the Power Puff girls…you have super powers you were born that way …now if you love your daddy you have to go in the green box join hands with your sisters take a deep breath and tell them . you will always protect your sisters.[He got close to her ear]you have to come back and take your powers from these people ,you have to take my revenge give me this promise."

Blossom"[While crying]I promise."

Dad "Good …now go...and forgive me."

Soon a red light connected the two boxes and with the laser a gunshot was heard .him shot Dad. Him sent us out to America But now we are back to take revenge my Dad's revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Power puff girl's revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

As buttercup jumped out of her memories there was the murderer of her dreams facing her with a evil smile .It was him and Butch.

Butch smirked and said ."You are betting on the wrong person john Cena can never win this match."

As he Sat on the sofa which was just nearby Buttercup's sofa.

Jennifer "It's a bet !."

As they were watching the match a turning point came.

TV "And the winner of the match is randy Orton."

Butch grinned and said "Hey you lost …I told you."

Jennifer "How did you knew he was going to win…ummmm are you Vince machnon's boss.(Vince machnon is owner of WWE.)"

Butch said with a dark smile ."No I am not.. This is the game of money ."

Jennifer said with a fake girlish style. "What do you mean the game of money… OMG did you paid john cena to lose."

Butch said with a scowl "What ?How the hell will I pay john cena….look come with me ."

As he took her to his room and lifted his laptop . he gave Jennifer space to sit with him.

Butch said "As you can see here the votes for john cena are 11187652 and for randy ortan are 2345 so when people voted for john cena they also bet their money for him and when the bets were in billions they wanted that money so they instructed him to lose …..dont you ever notice."

Jennifer said with a smile."I have to admit that's really smart of you ."

Butch smiled. "so what's your name."

Jennifer "My name is my friends call me jenny ..you call me Jennifer" and she stood up.

Butch smirked. "challenge huh" "It's a nice name they call me Butch."

Jennifer said "why ? why do they call you?...just kidding."

Butch said "So do you want to play a computer game or go downstairs."

Jennifer "no I am rather act like I am busy"

Butch said with a cheesy smile "I have super warriors three."

Jennifer smirked. "I don't PLAY with kids"

Butch jumped from shock. "really…"he thought.

"you are just scared, besides girls are always loser in computer games"

He said in a mock tone

"that's only your prespective..girls are as better at games as boys are if they are interested" she replied

"no..! they aren't" he said

"you know what kid! Your on" she growled.

"don't cry when I beat you baby doll" he said

"baby doll ..who are you calling doll , scum head?" she said while taking control remote.

"who were you calling kid …..woman?" he said

"uhh!woman? I am a girl" she said

" I know it's the best insult" Butch said with a smile.

"3.2.1 go" the computer said

PLEASE REVIEW guys and tell me what TO DO NEXT?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer=I don't anything

The power puff girls revenge

Blossom was talking to Mr Bugray in the lawn about business Blossom smiled and said "I have heard you have been awarded the second most earning business man this year after Mr Him congratulations for your great achievement but from my information you had been given more consignments then Mr Him."

"I beg your pardon lady." Brick said in a husky voice.

"uhh…..what." Blossom said.

"Mam your information is wrong because we are given the most consignments not only this year but from the last 18 years we have build our own empire in just 2 years of the company start. And that's a great achievement not only achievement but a record any company ever made." Brick said in a bold voice.

"Yes but Mr Bugray here completed 20 years without a downfall while your company was gonna be shut down with a big lock on it 5 years ago,besides Mr Bugray completed 5 consignments in a month he traded with the world's best exporters and importers and imported 60 percent of the main silk last year. Which made 6 companies out of the top 10 ranked companies."

Mr Bugray said with crinkled voice " wow that's a great presentation I like it[as he said while pulling out a card from his wallet ]come on this address my company needs young and confident people like you."

Mr bugray moved on.

Brick said " That was pretty impressive."

Blossom " Thanks"

Brick "what else do you know Miss.."

Blossom "my name is May ."

Brick "Impressive name…can Iget you a drink."

Blossom "You look good for a waiter."

Brick "excuse me…. I am not a waiter I am Brick ..Brick jojo Him."

May "Brick ….you were gonna get me a drinking ."

Brick "ohhhh.I'll be right back."

Suddenly May gets a ring on her cell phone.

May said " yes it's may what's the problem officer…..is she drunk….with whom…..what.. with Boomer jojo Him. I'll be right there."

May said hurriedly " Brick I have to go my sister got drunk with some guy called boomer I have to go."

"wait [as he grabs her hand] Boomer …..he is my brother lets go …..in my car."Brick

…..

Buttercup and Butch played star warriors for two hours turns out Butch was not good at that game.


End file.
